20 Random Facts about Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter
by TribblesAndFluffs
Summary: HP/DM To get to know them better.
1. 20 Random Facts About Draco Malfoy

1. Draco's really rather bad at flying at the start. He remembers falling off his first broom after spending only a half moment in the air. His mother had kissed his scraped knee and palms, and his father had said "You'll get better, son." Draco got back on that broom with a determination to do just that.

2. When Draco talks to Harry Potter for the first time he's very nervous. He tries not to show it, because a Malfoy heir should always be cool and collected. But he's never really talked to other children his age, besides Crabbe and Goyle of course. Draco doesn't find out until later that the scruffy boy with the bright green eyes he had spoken to was actually Harry Potter.

3. Draco thinks that perhaps Harry Potter of all people might understand him. Afterall, Draco had been told since he was born that he was important and that he would have to do very great things when he grows up, and Harry Potter has to have been told the same thing right?

4. Harry's rejection of Draco's friendship hurts Draco more than anyone might have guessed.

5. The thought that he is antagonizing someone who has saved his life had occurred to Draco once or twice, but the thought that he might be the only thing keeping Potter from becoming a carbon copy of Gilderoy Lockhart keeps him from feeling too much remorse. Besides Potter could take it. He has his entire fan club to cry to.

6. During fifth year, Pansy would swear that she had caught Draco staring longingly at a certain tousled haired, bespectacled boy hero. Draco of course vehemently denies any such accusations.

7. Harry didn't expect the abject pain and something like betrayal he saw in Draco's expression when he cast _sectumsempra_ in the bathroom. To be fair Draco hadn't expected it either. Nor had he expected the immediate shock and horror and remorse in Harry's eyes even as Draco fell to the floor in a pool of his own blood.

8. Malfoy never learnt what Snape had said in the bathroom as he was healing Draco. Harry had been so relieved to hear Draco would live that he had looked like he wanted to hug Snape. And Snape had discovered it wasn't because he didn't want to be held responsible for the murder, but because he truly cared for Draco's safety.

9. Following Draco around in sixth year had taught Harry a lot. Such as the fact Draco always ate something sweet with every meal. And he parted his hair on the left, always on the left. Harry had also learned that Draco was not dating Pansy Parkinson. This made Harry inexplicably happy for no reason he could identify.

10. When Harry apologizes for _sectumsempra_ a year and a half later, he also presents Draco with two gifts. Draco's wand, and a locket charmed to protect its owner against that selfsame curse. Harry had spent almost four months figuring out how to tailor the charms on the subtly jeweled necklace to that particular curse, and to Malfoy's particular person. Draco doesn't learn that until years later.

11. Draco is surprised that when Harry comes to him with an apology after _sectumsempra, _Draco is utterly astonished to find he's truly, and fully regretful of his actions.

12. Harry almost wants to cry with how beaten Draco seems after his parents' trials. Instead, he invites Draco to dinner. Where he kisses Draco on the cheek before he leaves.

13. Never once did Draco ever think about Harry as someone he might want to court. Never. Or, at least not until eighth year when the bastard started doing things like inviting him over for dinner, and kissing his cheek, and smiling at Draco in the corridor, and having hair that looked like it had actually been groomed and not calling him Malfoy, but Draco, and especially being bloody stupid _attractive_.

14. The first time Draco and Harry kiss, they are really drunk, standing in two feet of snow, and it's completely an accident. But the next one, that happens just a moment after the first, isn't. It's entirely too full of teeth and tongue, passion and _love_, to ever have been an accident.

15. Draco avoided Harry after that kiss in the snow. He thought that the kiss was just a drunken mistake to Harry, though he's painfully aware of how much of a mistake it wasn't for him.

16. When Harry finally cornered Draco in the charms corridor, he told him exactly how much of a mistake it wasn't for Harry either. He told him by grabbing him around his waist, and kissing him senseless.

17. The first time they have sex, Draco still wasn't all the way sure. Up until the point when Harry called it making love, instead of having sex. Then he practically melted, and they both agree that they could never have sex with anyone else.

18. Draco often looks back on the final three months of his last year at Hogwarts as his happiest at the school. Those were the months he had spent with Harry as his lover at Hogwarts. He doesn't tell Harry that though, it would be terribly sappy and unbefitting of the head of the Unspeakables, and the Department of Mysteries to express such a sentiment to the best auror of the Ministry.

19. Part of Harry's acceptance speech when he is elected Head Auror is announcing the wedding date for Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Harry got the most applause anyone has ever gotten at one of those stuffy affairs.

20. Four months after the marriage, the adoption papers go through. Years later, they attend their children's graduations from Hogwarts, and the weddings, and baby showers. Draco was never so happy in his life. Harry had let him have something special, a family of his own. When Draco shares this with Harry, Harry laughs and hugs Draco so tight, Draco thinks his lungs might burst, but he's still happy.


	2. 20 Random Facts About Harry Potter

1. Harry was lying to Lupin when he said the happy memory he was thinking of while trying to fight off the boggart shaped like a dementor was just his first memory of flying. It was also of the way the light had glinted off Malfoy's hair when they had taken his first broom ride together.

2. When Harry Potter meets the boy with pale blonde hair, piercing gray eyes, and magic just like Harry, his knees practically knock together with his excitement. He wants desperately to be friends, but the boy acts aloof and that only puts him in mind of his "family." It's not until later that he learns he is supposed to hate Draco Malfoy.

3. Eleven year old Harry wished that he could understand Draco.

4. Harry wished he could take back his rejection of Draco's friendship from the second it happened.

5. The boy-who-lived wished that his princeliness would let up on the bullying sometimes. It's the least he deserved for saving the prat's life every once and a while. Didn't he have first years to torment?

6. Sometimes when Ron is particularly drunk he'll talk about how Harry spent most of sixth year following Draco around to gaze at him moonily. Harry will blush and cough and Draco will think he's adorable.

7. Harry didn't expect the abject pain and betrayal in Draco's expression when he cursed the blonde boy in the bathroom. He had expected the immediate horror and regret that he felt upon seeing the other's pain.

8. Harry was so relieved to hear that Draco was going to be okay that he nearly hugged Snape, Snape of all people, when he found out.

9. Draco loves learning new things about Harry. He loves that he knows how Harry looks all sleepy in the morning. He loves that he knows what kind of nightmares he has, and that Harry is really more of a dog person, and that treacle tart is his favorite desert.

10. Harry is almost reluctant to give Draco's wand back. He liked having that little piece of Draco with him.

11. Harry spends almost a month looking for the perfect gift to give Draco as an apology. Finally, he finds it in his parents vault. It's the locket his father gave his mother for their first anniversary.

12. Kissing Draco on the cheek after inviting him to dinner is only one of a string of actions that Harry has no idea why he's doing them. Only that it makes Harry feel good to make Draco feel better after the brutal, grueling trials of his parents.

13. During his eighth year, Harry found himself ridiculously distracted by how bloody gorgeous Draco was now that he had started letting himself notice. He wasn't just pretty though. He was intelligent, resilient, and quite charming when he wanted to be.

14. When he kissed Draco for the first time he felt like his heart nearly pounded out of his chest. The second time he felt like Draco had stolen that heart.

15. Harry spent the few weeks after kissing Draco while Draco was avoiding him moping in the common room. He was really very pathetic, perking up and then being depressed after every mention of Draco's name.

16. Hermione eventually literally kicked Harry to get him to realize that Draco was thinking Harry thought their kiss was a mistake. Ron laughed at him. Hard.

17. Harry agrees to monogamy with Draco Malfoy easily, knowing that he loved Draco deeply, and that he would never ever be bored with a lover like Malfoy.

18. Harry didn't sleep in his bed ever during the last three months of his eighth year at Hogwarts. Instead he slept in Draco's ridiculously opulent private room in the Slytherin dungeons. Well, sometimes they slept. Sometimes they spent the nights exploring each other. Sometimes Harry would hold Draco after one of Draco's nightmares about Nagini, and the horrible things Voldemort did in his home. Sometimes Harry would be held by Draco after one of Harry's nightmares about Voldemort and all the people who died for the boy-who-lived.

19. Harry proposed to Draco while they're in Paris. It's terribly unromantic, because they were fighting for their lives at the time. The ministry often sent them on missions together, Draco because he was very good at dissembling dark artifacts and spells, and Harry because his defensive and protective magic were beyond compare. Harry just shouted it over the cacophony of the battle. Later, Harry does it on one knee all properly while Draco tries not to cry with happiness.

20. Harry makes an excellent father. Mostly because he remembers everything he had wished he had as a child that slept in a cupboard. Draco makes an amazing dad as well. He's very good at listening to his children. They love their children very much, and though they have frustrating times, they just love each other more for it. They both, finally, finally have the family they've always needed.


End file.
